An Unlikely Love
by SpockUhuraLove
Summary: This follows Spock and Uhura's relationship with flashbacks that explores the beginnings of their relationship. Set three days after Nero's demise. This is my first fanfic ever, hope you enjoy and leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**First Fan Fic ever, hope you enjoy! Standard Disclaimers apply, wish I owned them but sadly no. Please leave reviews!**

Spock walked purposefully toward his quarters where he monotonously entered in the password to open the entrance. Though only half human, at this point he had never felt more tired and, well, emotional. But of course it was only logical to presume that after such events, his half human side and the emotions that go hand in hand with them would slip. Much as they would when provoked as a young child. On a planet that no longer existed, comforted by a mother that was now dead.

He blocked this line of thought and sank slowly, but stiffly into a chair in his living area of his spacious quarters, as given to senior members. Spock leaned his head back as he tried to take account of the hours that had followed almost three days ago. Nero was destroyed, and Earth, his only surviving home, saved. Because of these events, his relationship with Nyota Uhura, though made public to few senior members on the bridge, had been his only….comfort, if he needed such a thing, which his Vulcan mind protested that he did not. But his human half, his human heart, knew better.

As half Vulcan he did not require the amount of sleep that humans did, a quality that had proven useful in his relationship with Lieutenant Uhura, but at this moment Spock concluded that sleeping would indeed restore both mental and physical health, and prepare him for his duties the following day. He rose and unbothered by his clothes, only logically removing his boots; he lay down on the bed, his eyes closing at once, dreams ensuing.

* * *

"Commander, with all due respect, my analyzation of the syntax and recorded conversation between the Andorians is one hundred percent correct. I do not understand _why _I was given a mere B on this assignment." Cadet Uhura said, speaking sharply, her long straight hair swinging as she effectively pronounced each syllable in her speech.

Before her, Commander Spock remained seated with a blank and stoic expression that seemed to be irrevocably glued on him. Not that she really cared. The only thing she had come to passively understand was the expressions in his human eyes. Right now she could see amusement, as well as good ol' stubborn _human _pride. She stared at him waiting expectantly.

"Cadet Uhura, though your analysis was stellar, and far more accurate than any other translation in any of my advanced classes, you misinterpreted the word 'xioah' to mean…love, whereas according to my calculations means, in fact, lust. As one can see the mere misinterpretation of this word could lead the conversation's translation to be about something entirely different." He said firmly, but not coolly.

His eyes met those of Cadet Uhura's warm brown ones, eyes that he had found himself thinking about too often. He admired this human woman, her grades were always above those of any other student, and she never missed a lecture and was never late. She spent far more hours in the Language Labs than any other student, and had been assisting him in the creation of assignments and lectures for some of his beginner's courses he taught.

It also made his regard much more pronounced when this human happened to be so symmetrically and physically appealing, with an ever-present smile, and spirit behind her eyes and laughter. Yes, his regard had become much more pronounced.

He forced himself to turn his mind from the subject of this cadet's tinkling laughter to focus on the issue at hand. Uhura stood speechless, staring at him.

"Have I misspoke Cadet?" Though the possibility of him misspeaking was 0.0037, he felt it was logical to ask such a question.

Uhura seemed to gain her speech back, and a low blush settled on her cheeks. He did not fail to notice the rush of her blood towards those areas.

"Forgive me Commander, I was so sure that I had not mistranslated the conversation. I see now that 'xioa' means love which explains why I made such a foolish mistake." Uncharacteristically she lowered her eyes shamefully, biting her lip.

Spock, mesmerized by her straight white teeth delicately nibbling on the lower part of her full lips, was fascinated by this behavior, which suggested embarrassment on her part.

"Do not be embarrassed cadet, it was indeed a mistake, but if I'm correct, that is how humans learn, from their mistakes. I will raise your grade to an A minus for your attention to detail and realization of your mistake. But I ask you tell no one of this should I have the appearance of being…relenting."

Uhura's gaze flickered upwards, and a brilliant smile spread across her face as she grinned at Commander Spock. She impulsively threw her arms around him, giving him a hug. After a moment she realized her actions and stepped back from the still stiffly standing Vulcan whose expression she could not decipher.

"Forgive me commander, I acted impulsively. Don't worry I won't tell a soul. Thank you so much!" With that Uhura turned on her heel and dashed out of his office her silky hair swinging behind her.

* * *

Spock found himself still standing, staring after her. Slowly he sat back down, his mind thinking only of the heat that came from Uhura's body as she pressed against him, her arms around him. His Vulcan mind tried to remind him of Starfleet regulations, and the ethics code between a teacher and a cadet but for some reason his human self could not, at the present, care.

Spock awoke suddenly to see this entrance to his quarters being slid open and a woman stepping through, punching in the codes into the computer to not allow any visitors or intruders.

"Nyota." He spoke softly, but with such excellent hearing for a human, Uhura heard and looked up, clearly startled. She smiled softly, and walked gracefully towards where he was now sitting. She sat next to him on the bed taking his hand into hers, looking down as she traced lines into his palm while she spoke.

"Spock. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to see how you were doing and to see if there was anything I could get you. Please go back to sleep, you need the rest I'll just go back to my quart-" To both of their surprise Spock hushed her by a deep kiss as his large hands brought her face to his. The kiss lasted much longer than normal, and as a result both were breathless when it ended. Spock spoke first.

"Nyota, it would be illogical for you to go back to your quarters across the ship at such a late hour when I have perfectly suitable ones you may stay in." Uhura's lips twitched at that and she sighed standing up.

"I suppose you're right." She reached down to pull her boots off when, again surprisingly, Spock was there pulling them off for her. He looked up at her, his left eyebrow that she loved so much, arched.

"May I?" He inquired. She sighed. The feeling of his hands as they gently removed the boots brushing against her skin felt like heaven. She smiled lazily down towards him.

"You may." When he was finished pulling her boots off he stood, so closely against Uhura that he could feel her heart beating, now more erratically, their foreheads touching, lips only a breath apart. She closed her eyes as she felt his arms wrap around her to find the zipper of her dress. He pulled the zipper down slowly until the standard Starfleet issued uniform was cast negligently upon the floor.

She only remained in her bra and underwear, chastely white, but perfectly suiting her, His lips found her own once again as his moved against hers more urgently. Understanding now, she slowly pushed him back towards the bed until the backs of his knees touched it, and carefully climbed backwards, never breaking the kiss. Their kisses became more urgent, desire overcoming both of them simultaneously. She knew what he needed, much as she always knew. She was now straddling him in a position that was most intimate. Her own skilled hands found his shirt, peeling it off and throwing it just as negligently as her own dress had been discarded.

They both removed the remaining clothing articles that stood in their way as Spock leaned forward to kiss every inch of her skin that he could. He suddenly felt weightless, as if the burden of the destruction of an entire planet and loved ones had never existed as he inhaled the sweet scents of old Terran vanilla emitting from her skin.

She gasped as he entered her, not from pain or even surprise, but from sheer desperation to be one with him. He began to slowly and tenderly thrust upwards within her, which she received by rocking her hips and arching her back. This continued until Spock's normally logical yet tender lovemaking changed into something much more passionate, and human.

He rolled them over to where his body was positioned along the length of her own. Gazing into her eyes, his lips never leaving her own, he made sweet but furious love to her, as she responded with low sounding moans. Her legs wrapped tightly around him, their bodies pressed as closely as possible, they both simultaneously experienced the moment where they felt like nothing wrong or horrible could happen, the moment when it was just the two of them.

"Nyota." He gasped, almost lovingly. She said nothing but her lips soundlessly mouthed the word, "Spock." They disentangled but Spock could not bear for there to be any room between him and his Nyota. He drew her back against his chest, his chin tucked in between her shoulder and her neck. They remained there for an immeasurable amount of time, both lost in the moments of being so connected.

Uhura would have thought him asleep, had it not been for the single tear she felt trail down her arm. She turned on her side so she could look at him. His face, as always, betrayed no emotion, but the single tear said it all. She wrapped her arms around him, much like in the turbolift, and simply held him close whispering that she was so sorry, and that she loved him. Nothing could ever change that. She had something to tell him, but for the present, it could wait. Right now, all he needed was this.

* * *

It was raining heavily as it is often prone to do in San Francisco. Uhura, supposed to be doing translations for her advanced Vulcan class could not focus. It had been a few weeks since she had so impulsively hugged her teacher, and though neither spoke a word about it, both would glance occasionally at each other then back away quickly. Uhura frowned. Sometimes she felt that there might be more than just a teacher's regard and admiration for a hard working student, but at other times she was so unsure. Vulcans, this one in particular, were so complicated to understand.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed finally tossing her PADD across the room onto her roommate's bed. She couldn't focus, and she discovered she had already made two mistakes on the translation.

"What a fine way to impress Commander Spock, Uhura." She said chiding herself. Restless she rose and slipped on a simple raincoat that belted over her thin and rather short nightgown her roommate had given her as a present. She grabbed an umbrella and stormed out of her dorm, bent of taking a walk and getting some fresh air despite the weather.

"Damned rain." She muttered under her breath as she stomped outside. The weather was surprisingly warm, but not overly so. Just enough to stop one from being chilled. She walked until she found herself standing near the garden areas that cadets specializing in xenohorticulture had cultivated using plants from different planets, genetically engineered to be able to adapt to Earth.

She simply stood there, her gaze focused impassively on what looked to be a rosebush, but had neon orange and purplish black flowers blooming. Needless to say she was startled when she felt a hand lightly tap her once on the shoulder. She spun around ready to deliver an old fashioned roundhouse kick, but stopped at once when she was it was the source of all her confusion and worry. It was Spock.

"Commander Spock, I, uh, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." She said quickly.

"Indeed cadet, from what I observed you were not paying attention so it is logical to presume that you would not know it was me." He said. Uhura was quiet for a moment. Spock carried no umbrella, and was soaked completely through.

"Do you not have an umbrella sir?"

"Please Cadet Uhura, I think the time has come to where you may address me as Spock. It is only logical considering that we are so frequently in each other's presence so much."

"If I am to call you Spock, you may call me Nyota as well. But don't tell anyone, I only let a few people know it." She said, her lips curved to a slight grin.

Spock nodded once to himself.

"To answer your question there is no need for me to carry a umbrella, after my walk I am not going anywhere that would require me to be presentable, and the feel of the rain is most soothing, as well as different for me. Vulcan is a hot and dry planet, with the rare presence of water."

"I see." She said simply. She looked down silently cursing her own stupidity.

Spock began hesitantly,

"Nyota, may I inquire if you have been experiencing some sort of problem? You are not quite as talkative as you normally are. And I observed that you have spent much less time in the language lab. As a teacher I feel it is my responsibility to inquire into your health and mental well being." He said using his analytical skills to detect any signs in her body language. She seemed to sigh and dropped her hands as she took a step to where she was standing close to him. Something changed in her beautiful human eyes; a resolve seemed to strengthen within her.

"Yes, Spock. Something has been bothering me, but it has nothing to do with my studies or health. It is a personal matter that has been occupying my attention." Now she looked at him squarely.

"May I be so bold as to inquire into this distraction Miss Nyota?" She moved slightly closer to him. She slowly leaned forward pressing her lips against his, her eyes open and waiting for his reaction. To both of their surprise, Spock felt the desire within him rise for this beautiful, smart, spirited, and extraordinary woman, and kissed her back. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and he hesitantly and unsure what to do, slipped his around her waist. When Uhura stepped back she gave a slow smile that could best be described as tentative.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that."

Spock didn't have to say anything, Uhura could see his response in his human eyes and in the way the corners of his mouth were lifted upwards.

"What now, Nyota?" He asked, for once in his life, without an answer. Uhura gave a sly smile as she leaned in for another kiss. But just before she touched his lips she whispered,

"Kiss me, and tomorrow you can take me on a date."

Spock did so, the entire time fighting back the Vulcan part of him that screamed to stop, that this was a violation against the code, and many other logical reasons why he should stop and simply walk back to his Spartan quarters. But he chose not to listen.

* * *

Reviews are Love, more to come! I hope it was okay for my first fanfiction!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or plot :(**

**

* * *

  
**

"Commander Spock, your presence is requested on the bridge by the captain."

The computer's seemingly loud announcement woke Spock up at once. He looked to see if Nyota was still with him, but she was gone. He felt a small pang of something, a human emotion he had never experienced before. Spock disregarded it.

"Please tell the captain that I will be there at once." With that he quickly dressed and made his way to the bridge. When he entered he could hear Kirk laughing rather loudly slapping Doctor McCoy on the back.

"Spock! Glad you're here. Sorry if I disturbed your…uh….rest," He said with a wink, "But we are here at the space station and ready to go Earth side for a little while. Thought we could all have celebratory drinks before we go." He said clapping Spock on the shoulder. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed Captain? Is it custom for humans to drink intoxicating beverages before breakfast?" Spock asked, while secretly scanning the room for Nyota. She wasn't there.

"Aww come on Spock, don't ruin the fun. Just one little drink before we get back to all the pomp and circumstance. What do you say?"

"If you insist Captain." Spock said, faintly wondering where Nyota could be. As if she had heard his thoughts, which he knew was impossible; she walked briskly onto the bridge, her hair down and around her shoulder unlike her custom ponytail. Kirk failed to notice her arrival and turned to McCoy.

"What about you Bones? One drink before we go?" McCoy sighed exasperatedly.

"Count me in. Hell, I need a drink if I have to get back on those damned shuttles." McCoy said with a shudder. At that moment Kirk spotted her.

"Uhura! Come and have a drink with us. Even your boyfriend is going to have one!" Kirk said with a smirk, passing a drink to Sulu, McCoy, and Spock, pointedly ignoring the underage Chekov who looked crestfallen to be left out. Spock unsure what to do, simply held the small glass filled with what looked like water, his eyes meeting Nyota's briefly. She shook her head slightly as if to say, "We'll talk later" before turning to Kirk. Uhura laughed.

"No thanks Kirk, I'd prefer to be sober when we get back to the academy. We still have to get through graduation and the ceremony." She said grimacing slightly.

"Fine. Well just us four then, here is to the best crew ever, and may we get this thing over with quickly, and back on board as quickly as possible." Kirk said toasting them before downing his own shot. Spock copied Kirk's actions and almost choked when he tasted the burning liquid, his eyes filling with water reflexively. McCoy and Kirk both roared with laughter at Spock's reaction.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." McCoy said gruffly, his normally sulky self almost smiling. There was a relief all across the ship at not only saving Earth, and coming out alive, but at going back home if only for a day. Kirk sat back down in the captain's chair and opened up the comm channels across the entire ship to make an announcement.

"Crew members of the Enterprise, this is the Captain. We have docked and are ready to back dirt side. Its been a pleasure serving with all of you, and I better see all you back here on board at Oh Eight Hundred hours two day from now. It's been hell of a ride. Kirk out." With that all the crewmembers began filing out, ready to go back to their homes.

Nyota waited for Spock at his quarters. She gave him a tight hug and a soft kiss on the cheek, smiling happily.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked, her small amount of luggage next to her feet. Spock hesitated, unsure of the best way to tell her.

"Nyota, I must inform you that I will not be able to go with you to the academy at this moment, I have been requested to help my father and the rest of the Vulcan leaders find suitable quarters for their brief stay on Earth until they begin their search for a location for a new Vulcan home world." Spock said studying her face. Her smile slowly faded, and her eyes lowered.

"But you will come to my graduation, right? I want you to meet my parents, and I have something to discuss with you." She stated casually, trying not to sound like a nagging girlfriend. Spock noticed her attempt at maintaining a casual tone, most likely an effort to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Yes Nyota, as a professor it is only logical I will be there to see my students graduate, and meet their families." He said, touching her cheek softly. She looked up smiling. She knew that was his own way of saying, he wouldn't miss it for anything. She stood on her tiptoes to give him one last deep kiss before leaving.

"I Love you." She said tenderly, her gaze holding his own before picking up her luggage and walking towards the shuttles. Spock stood there for a moment watching her go.

* * *

Spock stood at his own doorway his hand halfway reached to press the button to open it. But he lost the courage.

"Computer, please inform me of the time."

"Oh Seven Hundred Hours standardized time Commander Spock."

Spock closed his eyes, trying to meditate, push the influx of human emotions he felt dangerously rising to the surface. He was supposed to meet Cade Uhura, Nyota now, at this precise time and he hadn't even left. Illogically he felt hesitant, and almost even nervous. He frowned to himself as he regarded his behavior as highly illogical. Opening his eyes, he took a step back from the doorway.

He had been raised on a planet where logic was common, and despite his half human genetics, he had always considered himself as a logical being, taking after his father's people rather than his mother's. His own father's actions to marry a human, though said to be logical decision, had never truly made much sense to him. He felt a special regard for his mother, and even loved her. Not that he would ever admit it. His mother was one of the few who accepted Spock for who he was, despite the fact that he was her son.

It was unclear to him why he should be thinking about his mother, when he was supposed to be meeting another female human right now, to take on a 'date'. His regard and the way he viewed Uhura had radically changed. He felt a special regard for her, not in the same way as his mother of course, but in another way. He found himself focusing on her lips when she spoke, looking for her in the corridors in the academy, and at one point had routinely asked the computer where the cadet was so that he might have an 'accidental' encounter with her. From what he knew of humans, it was safe to say he had developed a...crush on her, as illogical as it was.

And now he was approximately three minutes and forty eight seconds late from seeing her again. Spock thought once more of the sweet and unfamiliar kiss she had given him last night, her sparkling intellect, and of her smile that was just so genuine. Spock calculated the time again. If he sprinted quickly now he could be at her dorm in precisely two minutes and seventeen seconds. Without pausing to think he sprinted out of his quarters and across the campus.

Spock now found that he had the courage to take Nyota on the date she had requested.

* * *

"Lieutenant Uhura."

Uhura walked across the stage in her Starfleet issued uniform to receive her diploma for graduating Starfleet Academy in advanced xenolinguistics. As she received her diploma, and special pin recognizing her as part of the Enterprise and as a part of the crew that helped to save Earth, she made eye contact with Spock. He was there as promised, looking extremely handsome in his black instructor's uniform.

As he met her eyes she flashed him a grin. He too lifted the corners of his mouth as he nodded to her, but her grin faded as she caught a glimpse of something…perhaps regret? Sadness? But before she could be sure that's what it even was, his face smoothed back into a stoic position. Uhura took her seat, her mind unfocused on the rest of the ceremony. She only vaguely paid attention when Kirk was officially given the title of captain to the Enterprise. She was filled with a sense of dread that she regarded ironically as illogical. She found herself lifelessly walking towards her parents after the ceremony finished, mustering a smile at their excited expressions.

"Nyota darling! Your father and I are so proud!" Her mother exclaimed enveloping her in a tight hug. Her mother looked like an older version of herself, except with crowfeet around her chocolate brown eyes, with wisps of gray in her dark hair. Nyota pressed her face into her mother's shoulder, inhaling her mother's spicy jasmine scent. She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill, fighting back the overwhelming wave of emotions. She released her mother and turned to her dad, who hugged her in return. Her father was a quiet man, but he taught her almost everything she knew.

Spock observed her and her family from some distance away. She watched as she hugged first her mother, then her father. He felt a small stab of human envy that she still had a mother who obviously knew her daughter loved her. At that moment he had never felt that particular human emotion so strongly before. He stood there for a moment longer impassively watching as she talked, too animatedly he noticed, to her family.

"Your father and I were so worried when we saw that you were part of the mission against those Romulans," Her mother said with a disapproving face, "I knew we shouldn't have let our baby girl go off on her own, and on suicide missions at that!"

Nyota sighed as she tuned out her mother's worrisome sentiments. Her mother was a constant worrier. She gave her mother a wane smile.

"Really _Mama,_" Uhura said using the Swahili word for mother, "Don't worry so much. I'm fine. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She said putting an arm around her mother's still slender waist. Her father smiled.

"We know _mashooq_. We just want you to know we are so proud of you, and worry because we love you. Promise that you will be careful in space. Our little star is meant to be in space, we know that." He said quietly. Nyota blushed at her father's use of "sweetheart" for her. She nodded.

"I promise Baba." She said meeting her father's gaze. Though he spoke very rarely, all they had to do was look in each other's eyes to know what one another was thinking. It had driven her mother crazy all throughout Uhura's childhood. Right now she could see his silent worry, pride, and love all at once. Disconcertedly, he saw sadness in her own eyes. But before he could ask her what was wrong, another figure approached them.

Spock walked towards them, deciding that now was as good a time as any. It was the least he could do for her, considering what would come later. Uhura turned to him as he approached, and her smile seemed to be a little more forced. He still marveled at her uncanny ability to understand him.

"Congratulations are in order cadet, or should I say, lieutenant." He said tipping his head towards her. Likewise she returned the head nod.

"Thank you Commander. Commander Spock, this is my father Qamar, and my mother Saahil. Mama, Baba, this is Commander Spock. He was my professor in Advanced Vulcan as well as Advanced General Xenolinguistics. He also served on he Enterprise with me." She said brightly, watching first her mother, then her father shake hands with him in a thoroughly human way.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. and Mrs. Uhura. Your daughter is a singularly gifted individual in all matters of intellect, and especially in xenolinguistics."

"Thank you Commander, we are indeed proud of her." Her mother said squeezing Uhura's hand. Uhura gave a small smile.

"As you should be, and as am I." He said, this time much more gravely, and his focus entirely on Nyota. Her father did not fail to notice the expression in Nyota's eyes as the Commander spoke. "If you will excuse me, I must go and attend to unfinished business." He bowed slightly before turning and heading towards the corridor.

"Mama, Baba, I'll be right back, I want to go congratulate some fellow cadets. Wait here." She said quickly, walking brusquely in the direction of Spock's retreating figure. In the corridor she found him, alone.

"Spock." She said reaching out putting her arms around him, pressing her ear to his chest, where she could hear his human heart beating, more rapidly though like a Vulcan. After a moment of this she shyly said, "I have something to tell you." . He looked down at her impassively.

"Indeed? I am sorry Uhura, but I must break standard human protocol and tell you something first."

She felt like she had been slapped when he used her last name. He reached to his neck and slowly pulled her hands away, and took a step back.

"Uhura, I must tell you that the elders have requested me to help them rebuild our culture. I am expected to help in the search for a new colony, and to help recreate what we have lost." The words came out stiffly, like that of a robot. She took a step back, blinking rapidly.

"I don't understand Spock. Or should I say, _Commander_. What are you trying to say?"

"Nyota, I am leaving in less than three hours, and unlikely to return to Earth for at least fifty years. I cannot turn my back on my people. I am sorry." Uhura let out an audible gasp as her hand flew to her stomach. The tears she had tried to fight back began to fall noiselessly.

"So that's it? You're leaving just like that? What about….us?" She choked out. His eyes softened.

"I will always regard you in the highest of lights Nyota. As I will always remember you. I believe we both knew this day might come."

"I…understand." She said at last. The tears came freely and more often now, her arms wrapped around abdomen, as if she were trying to keep herself in one piece. He leaned forward about to kiss her on the forehead, but just before his lips pressed against her she whispered, "Don't."

He stopped and though he could feel half of himself crumbling into pieces, stabbed by sharp pains in his mostly human heart, his Vulcan logic convinced him to turn, and walk away, each step becoming harder and harder. As he rounded a corner he felt the need to grasp the wall and let out a gasp. The pain that he had felt after the loss of his world and his mother had expanded, and become more magnified. Almost to point where it was painful to breathe. Perhaps a purge of emotion would be best.

He didn't want to feel these human emotions that made him want to punch something, to scream out in agony. He didn't want to feel as if half of his body was being ripped apart from him. He tried to block out these emotions as he walked out of the building and towards the waiting shuttle. He walked towards a life with no Nyota, no emotion, only pure cool logic. Logic would never make him feel as he felt now.

Uhura pressed her back up against the wall that he had stood against just moments before, trying to imagine that he was still there. But he wasn't. And now he would never know. When she finally managed to pull herself together she walked back out to where her parents were conversing with Kirk. She joined them, trying to smile, just enough to keep them from knowing the truth. Kirk turned to say something, most likely a smart-ass comment, but stopped short when he saw her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked at once. Her mother stopped in mid sentence, and it felt like everyone was waiting on an answer. She sucked in a deep breath,

"Just sad I guess, about graduating, and about my friends that I lost during the battle." Her mother seemed to accept that explanation and squeezed her hand sympathetically, but her father and Kirk looked like they didn't believe it. She sighed and spoke again,

"I'm fine." But inside she knew she was definitely not fine.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I was feeling a bit creative today, and erased everything I wrote yesterday, its a bit long but I hope it works. Its a bit different, but I hope you guys like it! I will try and write the new chapter tomorrow for you guys! Thanks so much for the support, and as always, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!**

**Oh and if you haven't figured out what Uhura was going to tell Spock, I PROMISE it will be revealed in the next chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I hope they keep coming ;) I typed this on my very irritating laptop at the pool today (yay laptop tan lines!) so there might be a few type-o's I missed. Keyboard on that thing is awful. Anyways, read and enjoy (And if you should so choose, read my comments at the end ^-^)**

**LiTTleMiSSmOOny: Thank you so much for completely understanding and putting into words how I personally felt about that chapter. I think Kirk is a great guy too ;)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Are you fine, Nyota?" Spock asked her as he reflexively steadied her. They were on their first "official" date, and Uhura had never been more embarrassed before. Her face was flushed, and she was self-conscious beyond belief. She shot him a grateful look as he held her hand, preventing her from falling down the steps.

"Dammit Gaila. Why did you make me wear these shoes?" She cursed silently. Her all too eager roommate had insisted that she wear a pair of heels that were now becoming a death trap for her. But she did begrudge Gaila this; they did make her legs look good. She only prayed Spock noticed. The confidence and bravery she had last night when she had so daringly kissed him was lost now. She had been resorted back to the shy and timid young girl that she hadn't been for over 10 years.

But this date was different from the few others she had been on. She found herself drawn towards Spock, and fascinated by everything he did or said. She was infatuated. And that realization left her clumsy and unfocused.

"I'm fine Spock, thank you. I just lost my balance there for a second." She explained. He raised an eyebrow.

"It is only logical that you would not be fully balanced, wearing shoes in that particular style. May I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"If you knew that it would be hard to walk in those shoes, why did you wear them? It does not make…sense." He only meant it to be a logical question, but he could see it embarrassed her. It had not been his intention, he was merely curious of her decision. But before he could issue an appropriate apology, she answered him.

"My roommate forced me to war these. She said something about how they're supposed to make my legs look…sexier." There she said it. She was sure her face must have been dark with embarrassment. She felt Spock studying her legs now, and she tried to breathe normally.

"I am not positive of the nature of the word, "sexy", but if I may say, they certainly do make you legs look aesthetically pleasing. Not that you would need them in the first place to do that."

She felt a warm glow spread through her, and she knew that in his own words, he was saying she looked good. She smiled.

"Thank you. So where are we going?" She asked as he led her down a less crowded street.

"Before our date I took the appropriate measures to research where one takes another person on a "date". I must confess I have never done so before. And my research led me to believe that this place was perfectly suitable." He said as they approached a small, but romantic restaurant. It wasn't large and noisy like the other places she had been taken to on dates, and each table only allowed for two. It was perfect. She thanked him as he pulled out her chair for her and she felt her knee brush his. She felt a little shiver of electricity at his touch. Their small table was lit by a few candles, which accentuated Spock's handsome features. She gave a small sigh of happiness.

When they were done eating, they sat there for almost two hours talking of themselves, their families, and their aspirations. Uhura, feeling a little motivated by the two glasses of wine she had, leaned in closer to Spock.

"So why did you decide to enlist in Starfleet?" She watched him as he adjusted the sleeves of his form fitting dark shirt. He had mentioned earlier that his mother 'illogically' sent him human articles of clothing every month, for he usually wore only the Starfleet uniforms and never bothered to buy himself other types of clothing. He had seemed almost embarrassed by it, but she thought it was sweet.

" I made the decision because it was the logical one to me. As a son of an ambassador to Earth, it should be my duty to learn more about not just Earth but about the entire universe. And teaching at the academy gave me a unique opportunity to observe and analyze human interactions. I thought it most beneficial to my study." Uhura grinned slightly, allowing the toe of her heels to rest slightly against Spock's leg. He found the sensation to be most pleasing.

"And what have you observed about me?" She asked softly, leaning instinctively closer towards him. Spock found that it was hard to tear his eyes away from her own. He cleared his throat quietly.

"I have observed that you have a gift with languages, you are quick learning, driven by your studies, and one of the more intelligent students in my class," He hesitated, "And I have observed you are…passionate about anything you do. I admire you Nyota." She blushed at that. He spoke again. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, through she felt disappointed that their date had to end. He paid for the dinner then walked her back to her dorm. Her roommate was thankfully absent, most likely with the new boy of the week. Uhura smiled at that. Though they were so different, she loved her roommate like a sister. She turned to thank him for the dinner, but to her surprise he leaned in and gently kissed her. She closed her eyes whole heartedly absorbed in the moment. But the kiss had to end at some point. They broke apart, their breathing accelerated. He kissed he again softly before turning to leave.

"Spock?" He turned. She was still in her doorway.

"Yes Nyota?"

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes of course, it is only logical we will see each other tomorrow since you are in one of my classes. But if you mean outside of class, I would be honored to see you again."

She grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Spock."

* * *

"Spock!" Uhura screamed. Disoriented, she vaguely saw Kirk and McCoy exchanged a worried look. What were they worried about? She felt the ripping pains through her abdomen, and she leaned her sweaty head back against the table on the sick bay. She was so tired, so weak. She couldn't do it. McCoy was yelling something at Jim; she couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Her heart rate is crashing Bones! You need to do something! Neither of them will survive unless you do something!" He yelled. Uhura blinked up at him. The baby? She sucked in a deep breath as she weakly tried to form the words.

"Jim…? The baby?" She whispered. Kirk was there clutching her sweaty hand, his eyes filled with what looked to be like pure terror, trying to put on a soothing smile.

"Its okay hun, hang in there. Everything is going to be okay, but I need you to do something for me, will you?" Even in her weak condition she knew he was lying.

"No Jim, you listen to me. Get this baby out. I need this baby. Please, Jim, please." She choked out. Partly from the pain and partly from the pure fear that seized her at the threat of her unborn baby's life, she couldn't stop the tears. Something changed in his eyes and he nodded. Meanwhile McCoy was doing everything he could to minimize Uhura's pain while trying to keep her and the baby alive.

"That damned pointy eared bastard!" He snarled as he worked furiously to stop Uhura's bleeding. He imagined his own daughter as he worked, trying to save two lives at once. When he managed to get the bleeding under control he shouted to Kirk,

"Jim, get her to push dammit! This baby can't make it unless she _pushes._" Kirk nodded turning back to Uhura. He used his own hand to wipe the sweaty mess of hair that had been flung in her face during the unexpected and complicated labor.

"Nyota sweetie, we need you to push, do you hear me? Push!" Nyota could barely understand him over the throbbing in her own head, but she understood what they needed her to do. She screamed in agony as she pushed with all her strength, until she wasn't able to do so any longer. Her vice like grip on Kirk's hand that had turned his knuckles white, now went slack. Faintly she could see Bones holding a baby. A sweet, precious baby.

She looked up at Kirk gathering just enough strength to say,

"Where…is…Spock?" Kirk looked at her with a pitying and tortured face. He stroked her cheek as he whispered,

"Sweetie, Spock isn't here."

At that moment she lost the strength, lost the will. Spock was gone, he was never coming back. She couldn't feel the tears trailing down her face. She thought faintly that this pain wasn't even remotely close to the pain she had felt when he left her. He was gone. Suddenly Uhura didn't hear anything anymore, except the slowing of her heart until it didn't beat anymore.

* * *

Her heart accelerated as she saw Spock approach her in the language lab. She tried to keep her eyes down and her face impassive, but try as she did, she couldn't stop a small smile from passing her lips. He walked in front of her, looking over each student's translations and analysis of their work. When he came to Uhura, she felt as if her heart would pound out of her chest.

She thought perhaps this feeling would fade as they spent more and more time together. They talked often of the importance to keep their relationship a secret. She knew people would talk. And though they both knew that their intentions were honorable and unique, other people wouldn't be able to see it that way.

He didn't laugh like other men did. He seldom offered her compliments on her outfits, or appearance. At times he even pointed out the illogical in her arguments. But at times like this when they must pretend not to be involved, if that was what you called it, she knew what he was thinking. The few times the slight corners of his mouth would lift, that gesture said it all. The moments where she would catch him staring at her, it was as if he was verbally communing with her.

Most found Vulcans hard to understand, as she once did. But she had come to know this Vulcan, and to even love him. She knew the probability of him reciprocating the love was low, but that made her love him all the more. He once said he admired her passion, and she spared none when it came to him.

She taught him how to drink coffee, how to listen to music without having a purpose in listening, other than to enjoy it. She taught him which colors looked best together when it came to choosing what to wear. And in return he taught her new languages, facts and information about other planets and worlds that made her in awe of his intellect, and his maturity. Through her relationship she had grown from a girl to a woman. And though they were not physically involved yet, she felt as if they were one. She looked up to see him standing next to her, professionally looking over her work. She paused waiting for his judgment.

"Excellent work Cadet Uhura. Please Continue." He said calmly. She looked around to make sure no one was observing them. No one was. She winked at him, and before he turned she could have sworn she had seen him smile.

* * *

Uhura sat up suddenly gasping for air. She quickly placed a hand on her stomach underneath Spock's shirt that she had worn to bed. Though her stomach was still flat, she could have sworn she felt a small bump. She sighed in relief, the baby was okay. It was just a dream. A horrible, terrifyingly vivid dream. She shuddered at the images from her dream; of all the blood. She slid out from underneath the covers and got a glass of water. She chugged it thirstily before crawling back under the covers.

She checked the time. It had been almost two hours since Spock had left with his father, and with the elders. She sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. As soon as her parents and Kirk had left her alone, she went straight to sleep telling them she had to rest before reporting for duty. That first hour alone was excruciating. She had cried herself to sleep, the entire time trying to convince herself it was the hormones that made her so emotional.

She drew her knees upwards and wrapped her arms around them, turning her head to rest of the sleeve of Spock's shirt. She inhaled deeply, his clean scent surrounding her. She knew it was foolish to torture herself like this, but she didn't like being alone. And soon she wouldn't be. She checked the time again. One hour before she needed to board to Enterprise. She had considered not going, finding work at the academy possibly, or even going back home with her parents to the United States of Africa. But she couldn't bring herself to throw away everything she worked so hard to achieve. The Enterprise had been her goal for years, and now that she had it she wasn't going to throw it away simply because her boyfriend dumped her.

She winced. A term like boyfriend didn't suit Spock. He was much more to her than that. Boyfriend was a word used to describe Gaila's weekly flings. Not her Spock. She sighed. It didn't matter anyways, not anymore. She got up, and dressed quickly in her uniform. Just as she finished putting her hair up in its sleek ponytail, she heard a knock on her door.

"Coming!" She shouted as she walked quickly to answer it. It was Kirk. He was dressed in his captain's uniform and leaning casually against the frame of her doorway. He straightened up when he saw her, and smiled his lopsided grin.

"Hey there."

"Kirk, what do you want?" She asked, not caring if she sounded rude. He pretended to wince at that.

"Ouch. That hurt. What did I ever do to you? Never mind, don't answer that. Listen I wanted to talk to you about something." He said, his tone growing more serious. She folded her arms, clearly waiting for him to continue.

"Look, I saw you follow Spock into the corridor, and come back fifteen minutes later looking like hell. I know we're not the best of friends, but I am your captain. You can tell me if something is wrong. And don't try and lie to me, I _know _something is wrong. So fess up."

Uhura stared at him in shock. She had seen his cocky side, his womanizing side, and even his humorous side. This past mission she had even seen his calm intellectual side, as well as his noble side. But never had she seen this caring compassionate side of Kirk.

"I…we…" But before she could say anything, the tears that she thought had all been shed, came back. Before thinking, Kirk put his arm around Uhura, ad allowed her to cry against his shoulder. After a minute of this she stepped back, abashed by her tears.

"I'm sorry Kirk. I just…Spock left." The last part came out like a whisper. Kirk gave her a 'what the hell are you talking about' look.

"What do mean, Spock _left_?" He asked, his tone growing dangerously dark. Uhura blinked and sighed.

"I mean that he left for good, to go help his people build their new planet. He's gone, and not coming back, and-" But she stopped. She wasn't sure she was ready to let anyone know yet, and though she was growing more trusting of Kirk, she decided not to tell him.

He was quiet for a moment before letting out an exasperated sigh, and giving Uhura a purely platonic hug. He could smell the heavenly scent of vanilla wafting from her smooth skin. This was torture, he needed to say something, do something to break the spell. He paused before speaking.

"I'm sorry…_Nyota_," He said waiting for her reaction. The corners of her mouth tugged at that, and at that moment she knew she would be okay. Maybe not today, maybe not a year from now even, but one day

"So you found out my real name?" She asked with a watery chuckle. He laughed and gave an unashamed grin.

"I told you I would find out," He said laughing, "But listen. I expect you on board in less than forty-five minutes, do you understand? Spock has his reasons, you know he does. He's not a bad guy, and I'm sure he'll realize what a huge mistake he made and come running across the galaxy for you. But til then, I need you, and the crew needs you. Who else is going to translate all that Bajoran crap, and what not?" She smiled at that and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and nodded.

"Yes sir, Captain." He gave her a salute as she walked back into her room to finish packing, and quickly.

Kirk waited until the door slid closed before walking away. He could still feel the electrifying spot where her lips had touched his skin. He silently cursed himself for his own stupidity, for finding this beautiful, intelligent, and compassionate woman, and letting her go. His hand balled up in a fist, before he let it relax. He felt for her, he truly did. And as much as he wanted to hate Spock first for getting the girl of his dreams, and then for leaving her, he couldn't. A sense of camaraderie had developed between himself and the half Vulcan, and he had a newfound respect for him.

He jogged quickly as he slid into the closing door of the turbolift. He found himself standing next to a beautiful blonde girl wearing a Starfleet uniform. He smiled his cocky smile at her, and unable to resist, she beamed back. Kirk pushed back the thoughts of the one that he might have belonged with but lost, and focused his attention on the woman next to him. Much could be accomplished in one turbolift.

* * *

**That first bit was to keep you guys on your toes lol. Hope you enjoyed it, and depending on the responses, I'll write the new chapter very soon. I'm out of college for the summer, so I have nothing to do but tan and write. I really hope you guys liked it, leave some love! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Sorry that it took me so long to add another chapter, I was surprised with a cruise for my birthday, so I have been separated from my comp until yesterday :( I'm already working on the next chapter, so don't worry, more to come. Thanks so so so so much to everyone's reviews and support for this story. I added a little Spock Prime (hope its good) and of course borrowed some of the convo from the movie and the movie tie in book. Standard disclaimers apply. I wrote this to MGMT's "Kids" being played over and over, thank goodness for inspirational music.**..**anyways hope you all LOVE it, and I'm excited about whats to come. AN at the bottom ;)**

* * *

Uhura took a deep breath as the turbo lift doors opened to the bridge. She walked out professionally and coolly, her eyes irrationally scanning for a figure that she knew would never appear. She made eye contact with Chekov, whom she had become quite fond of. The 17 year old was still much a boy, but his enthusiasm and genius made him endearing to her and other members aboard the ship. He gave her a wide smile, and unable to resist she gave him one in return. She slid quickly into the chair at her station, verifying dock reports and waiting for the signals from Yard Command. Even in a time where it seemed her entire world was upside down, she would perform her duty to the upmost and without error.

Kirk strolled into the bridge and sat down smartly in the command chair. He saw Uhura swivel in her chair, the expression in her eyes hopeful, but less so when she saw it was just him. Kirk felt something twist inside him at that expression. In an effort to disguise his feeling, he hastily shot her a grin that she jokingly rolled her eyes at. For a few panicked moments he really thought she wouldn't come back on board, and chastised himself for caring so much.

Uhura smiled and turned away from Kirk. He was incorrigible, but he had matured exponentionally the past few days as everyone else had. She had never hated Kirk, just found him to be obnoxious and cocky. Two factors that grated on her nerves, and at one point had been almost unbearable enough for her to switch a class to get away from him. But she always had a soft spot for the man that she knew would turn into something great one day, as he had proved on this past mission. She glanced at the time. It was time to leave.

She felt the panic choke her throat as she tried to remind herself to breathe evenly. For some insane reason she had been hanging on to a thread of hope that perhaps Spock had changed his mind. But it wasn't the case. She was on her own now. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kirk nod to Sulu, all business now, as Sulu delivered his report, then Chekov, then Scotty, the roguish chief engineer. It was her turn. She swiveled in her chair to deliver her report.

"Dock control reports ready for departure. Yard command signaling all clear on chosen vector." She said clearly and professionally. Kirk nodded his acknowledgement. From between the command chair and lift, McCoy spoke up.

"Same ship, different day." Kirk smiled at that. Uhura would have too if she hadn't realized the mistake in McCoy's words. It wasn't the same ship really, not without their commanding science officer. She tried to block out that line of thought. She continued to print out readings, preparing to hand them to the captain. Kirk turned to Sulu, seemingly hesitant about leaving, but he knew they had to go.

"Mister Sulu, prepare to engage forward thrus-" But he was cut off by a soft whooshing sound. The turbo lift doors opened to reveal one Vulcan science officer. Uhura felt as if she had been knocked on the head. It couldn't really be him, could it? She grasped the chair as she half way stood, getting ready to check other readings only moments before, feeling as if she might pass out.

Spock entered, pleased that he had made it in time. He hadn't left with the Vulcan elders yesterday, excusing that he still had a few things to do Earth-side before leaving. And though he truly had been planning on leaving only an hour earlier, his coincidental meeting with his older future self on his way to leave had changed his mind. He was careful to avoid Uhura's gaze as he entered the bridge, afraid that if he did he might not be able to suppress his emotions. He walked halfway towards the science station before pausing and turning to Kirk.

"Permission to come aboard captain."

"Permission granted. Your purpose in presenting yourself here, Mister Spock?" Kirk asked.

Uhura couldn't believe what she was hearing as Spock relayed to Kirk that he wished for permission to have his position as science officer back. She clutched her PADD to her chest, fervently praying that Kirk wouldn't be stupid, and let him on board. But she knew that this new Kirk wouldn't dream of doing something so…illogical. They seemed to have come to a pause in their conversation, Spock clearly waiting on Kirk's answer.

"It would be my honor Commander. The science station is yours. Maneuvering thrusters, Mister Sulu. Take us out." Kirk said settling in his chair. Spock did likewise. Uhura whirled around back towards her own station, grinning uncontrollably. She clutched the PADD even tighter; afraid she just might scream with happiness. She wanted to ask him why, wanted to know what changed his mind, but she knew there would be time for that later. Right now she was a lieutenant, and he a commander.

* * *

Spock Prime spent hours toiling on the newfound relationship between his younger self and Lieutenant Uhura. He had always been an admirer of Uhura, and found her to be an engaging and extremely intelligent woman. But nothing more. There had been passing moments, like when he would hear her sing, that he almost imagined something more. But he considered that an illogical action, and an illogical thought.

So needless to say, it was startling to him when the younger Spock did confide to him, the nature of their personal relationship. Spock was utterly taken aback by it. By the illogical rationale of it all. How could something so large have come about from Nero entering through the space-time continuum? His curiosity was peaked and before his younger self departed to where he truly belonged, Spock Prime asked him one question.

"When did you meet Lieutenant Uhura, and where?" He could tell his younger self was puzzled by this question, but answered it nonetheless.

"At the academy, she transferred into one of my Advanced Vulcan classes her junior year."

And as he suspected, that one answer seemed to answer all of his questions. Though he regretted deeply the loss of his mother, and his home world, it seemed that some good did come out of the time interference. His day of meeting Lieutenant Uhura in his own time was different than the day of younger Spock's. It explained it all.

* * *

Uhura gritted her teeth as she tried to ignore the practically slobbering cadet sitting next to her. As she tried to focus on their lesson in Advanced Vulcan given by Commander Lingaq, one James T. Kirk sat to her right, his eyes boring into her skull, irritating the hell out of her. He leaned towards her.

"Come one, just a hint. I'm not going to give up you know." He whispered, while trying to pretend to pay attention to the lecture. Uhura sighed.

"Not going to tell. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to learn some Vulcan here. Don't you have some poor unsuspecting woman to prey upon?" She hissed back.

"Touchy, touchy. Hey that gives me an idea, we can always be study partners if you want. You can come over to my quarters…" He trailed off suggestively.

"Please. Do I look like a mindless slut? No. Besides, you're not my type Kirk."

"Ouch. And what type may that be?" Uhura pretended to think for a moment. She felt her ire rising, as it only did when provoked by Kirk. He had a way to bring that out in her.

"Mature. Intelligent. Not someone who sleeps through half the class of female Cadets." Their low, but heated argument was beginning to attract glances from others. Uhura snapped her mouth shut, and remained resolved to do so until the end of class. She needed to concentrate. She ignored Kirk, right up until the point that class ended and he walked out of the room, ever so cockily. She approached the instructor timidly.

"Commander, I have a request. Is it possible that I might switch to another Advanced Vulcan class? My schedule has some conflicts." She said nervously to the older balding commander. He gave her a slight frown.

"Schedule conflict? If I am right, I would say it is a personal conflict." He said giving her an admonishing look. She blushed.

"Look sir, I know this is unusual, but I find that I am unable to concentrate. And if I am to achieve everything I have worked so hard for, I need to be able to do just that. I'm begging you to _please_ transfer me to another class." She closed her eyes, praying for her answer. She lifted one eye open to see her professor scrolling through his PADD. She smiled a bit, feeling that she would get her way.

"I will transfer you this one time Cadet Uhura. Please be advised that this is a privilege, only awarded once during the academic year. And due to your impeccable record, it is a privilege I am willing to award. I will transfer you to Commander Spock's advanced Vulcan class. Is this acceptable?" Uhura sighed in relief. Anything to get away from Kirk. Personally she really didn't mind him, but when it came to her classes, she had to take the necessary steps to do what she needed to do. She thanked him, and flounced out of the room. She had heard of the half Vulcan professor, and was excited to meet him. Perhaps Kirk's annoyance would turn out to have a positive effect.

* * *

Their shifts were ending. They had been traveling at a fast and steady pace in warp speed, headed towards an unknown sector of the universe. Within the past 12 hours, they had already managed to successfully locate and repair a damaged ship that had hailed the Enterprise for their help, and travelled halfway across the galaxy. At least that's what it felt like. She yawned, and saw Kirk looking at her with a pointed look.

"All right, all right, I'm leaving. See you in the morning, Captain."

"Sleep well Lieutenant." Kirk said nodding to her as she walked past and stepped into the turbo lift. She was careful to avoid the gaze of the first officer. Spock would be relieved of duty in less than ten standard minutes. She walked to his quarters, and sat down in a chair, hands folded over her stomach, lost in her thoughts. She was startled out of her trance by the woosh of the door opening.

Spock entered slowly, and stopped when he saw Nyota waiting there for him. He felt…pained by the expression on her face. He expected her anger, possibly even her hatred. He would not begrudge her those emotions after his behavior. But he had not expected this elated happiness that bordered on the verge of hysterical tears, mixed with pain. They stared at each other for a moment, unspeaking. He took a step towards her, his hand outreached, and like lighting she bolted out of the chair and into his arms.

He held her as tightly as he could, without damaging her frail human body. She pressed her cheek against his, no small feat considering their height difference. They stood there for an immeasurable amount of time, listening to one another breathe. Spock had not realized how…empty he was when he was not in her arms. The revelation of this momentarily startled him. It seemed that they had truly become inseparable from one another, as illogical as that might be.

Finally Uhura let go, having to sit on the bed, momentary dizziness coming over her. Spock joined her, holding her hand.

"Are you all right, Nyota? Are you in physical pain?" This question, though intended to be a simple one, caused Uhura to begin sobbing, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"No…I…am…not…all…right. How c-could you do that t-to me?" She managed to choke out in between sobs. The initial shock of happiness at his arrival had worn off, reminding her of the pain he had put her through. She couldn't ignore it as much as she wanted too. Spock cupped her face with his hand, but she jerked it away, only to bury her face in her arms.

"Nyota you must believe me when I say that I am truly sorry for the way I left yesterday, and I regret even exploring, much less choosing, the option that would have separated us forever. It was an illogical course of action, and one that I am hoping you will forgive me for." It took Uhura a moment to respond.

"I want to forgive you, but do you know what I went through? I almost didn't even come back aboard. I almost gave up a lifetime of dreams to serve on this ship because of your decision. I don't know how I would have made it without you."

"I find it necessary to disclose to you that I felt no different. Moments before, I did not realize the feeling of emptiness until it was filled once again, when I am with you." He said, studying her face. She had stopped crying, but the liquidity of her eyes suggested that she was merely repressing the tears.

"Why did you change your mind?" Uhura asked simply, unable to ask anything else, unable to discuss what was really on her mind.

"I received…guidance, that I needed to follow my heart, as the human saying goes. And this logical course of action led me straight to you. And to the Enterprise." He said seriously, his eyes connected with her own. Her mouth fell open only slightly. She wanted to melt at those words, but her stubborn nature wouldn't let her.

"How do I know you won't just get up and leave, go start a Vulcan family whenever the whim suits you? How can I trust you again?" She asked quietly, facing him. His face was impossible to read, but something like pain flashed across his eyes. She didn't mean to hurt him. But as she opened her mouth to apologize, he laid a finger across her lips.

"I have found myself incapable of saying these words, words I have felt for a long time. These emotions run deep within me, but you Nyota are the only one who brings them to the surface. I feel Nyota, and I feel many things whenever I am with you. It goes against my logic, against my Vulcan heritage, but I find that those facts do not bother me when I am here with you. I…I _love_ you Nyota." He said gravely as ever, as if he were delivering a report. But Uhura could see the truth of it his eyes, and even on his face.

He leaned down and ever so softly pressed his lips against hers. It grew more intense as he pulled her towards him to where she was seated unconventionally on his lap. She wrapped her arms as tight as she could around his neck, drowning in that kiss that was so pure and simply radiated their love. But she had to pull back, feeling as if she would faint. She really was going to faint, the entire room seemed to spin. She put her hand to her forehead, and right before she felt herself slip into unconsciousness, she saw the worry written across his face as he demanded to know if she were okay.

He caught her as if she were a rag doll. He shook her lightly, demanding to know if she were okay, allowing the stress to be evident through his tone. When she did not respond he felt her pulse. It was faint, but steady. Quickly, fighting back the surge of emotions that registered as panic and worry, he carried her in his arms as he ran towards medical bay.

* * *

**AN: Don't worry Spock shall find out about Uhura's....condition...in the next chapter! Promise!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, its my motivational force to write! This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, but the next one will be much longer and have more plot to it.I wrote this chapter kinda for myself, but I hope everyone enjoys it. Next chapter we'll find out everyone on the Enterprise's reaction (more Kirk!) and of course what they're going to do next. Just finished listening to the movie tie-in audio book read by Zachary Quinto...I love him to death. Maybe more than R-Pattz. Anyways, enough of my ramblings, please please leave some love and comment!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot sadly.  
**

* * *

Uhura crossed her legs as she leaned back in the bed. She looked over at Spock, who sat next to her, reading and grading papers for one of his classes. She made a small sigh and dropped the book she had been reading on the floor. She tugged her shorts down a bit absentmindedly as she shot another peek at Spock. He didn't realize that she had looked at him approximately 20 times within the past 5 minutes, as astute as he was. He caught her gaze this time, since she had spent far longer than necessary studying him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is anything wrong Nyota?" He asked, putting his papers down for a second. Uhura bit her lip, unsure how to proceed. She rolled over onto her stomach where she was propped up on her elbows, looking up at him. A low flush crept to her cheeks.

"No, nothing is wrong." She said slowly. Satisfied by her answer, he returned to his papers, as absorbed as ever in them. Uhura pouted in frustration. He hadn't gotten the hint. When he had invited her over to his quarters for dinner, she thought maybe that he had something else in mind, something they had never talked about, but something she couldn't stop thinking about. It was driving her crazy. After a sweet dinner, he said he had papers to grade but Uhura was welcome to stay if she wished.

She of course had pounced on the opportunity, and cleverly chose the bed as the place to read. He had been confused by her choice for reading.

"In bed, Nyota? Is that logical? I do my grading at a table or desk where it is only logical." Uhura grinned and had ignored him as she clambered onto his bed.

"Logic be damned Spock. It's comfortable, try it." Never wishing to displease her, he did as she suggested, and to his surprise found that though illogical, it was indeed comfortable. But over an hour later, Uhura was growing restless of reading and watching Spock grade papers. They had been in their relationship for four months today, a fact that Uhura was sure, had only been noticed and observed by her. But to her, it was long enough, and time for them to become…physically acquainted.

Giving up, she buried her head in her arms, the sheets muffling her exasperated sigh. She didn't know how to bring up the subject, much less talk about. She was inexperienced by choice, never finding any man to her liking, or worth her time, much less commitment. But she felt different with Spock. She had finally found someone worthwhile, and was ready to be his, completely. She was about to say she was going to go, when she heard Spock put his papers down. She looked up to see him gazing intently at her. This discovery made her breath catch.

Without thinking she stretched upwards to give him a long passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss she slowly moved her legs upwards to where she was sitting on her knees, her arms around Spock's neck, her fingers braiding through his hair. They broke apart long enough for Uhura to study his reaction. She could see the desire he felt for her, even if he never voiced it, and used this as motivation for her to remove her shirt, and lean forward for another kiss. But after a second he pulled back.

"Nyota, may I ask what you are going?" His breathing seemed to be a little more labored than usual. Uhura rocked back on her heels.

"I don't know...I though maybe…you wanted…I thought…" She trailed off. Feeling rather stupid and rejected she looked down.

"Nyota." She looked up to see that stoic face, looking at her with what seemed to be uncertainty.

"I have no experience in this, I am afraid I would be unsuitable compared to a fully human male. I understand if you wish to sever our…acquaintance over this."

There was a painful pause before Uhura spoke.

"Spock, I don't have any experience in this either. All I know is how I feel about you, and how I…want you."

Spock was there, pressing his forehead to hers, his lips only a breath away, his arms wrapped around her feverish warm waist. Uhura took that as an admission as pressed herself against him with all her strength, and there were no more words as they introduced to each other an entire new part of their relationship, that only made their bond stronger.

* * *

"Uhura, are you awake?" Uhura's eyelids fluttered open as she saw Doctor McCoy bent over her, Spock anxiously behind him. She tried to give a weak smile.

"Yeah Bones, I'm fine. I just fainted." She said groggily, as she sat up. She was in the sick bay, not unlike her terrifying nightmare. She looked down to see a bandage over her vein on her right arm, and knew McCoy must have taken a blood sample, which means he must know…she shot a startled look at the doctor but he was starting to turn away.

"I'll be right back Uhura, I'm going to view the results of your blood sample to see what could have caused you to faint like that."

"No! It's okay…I….uh already know why." She said sheepishly, her eyes only on Spock's face. Spock had been silent, but she could see the tension is his posture, his face, and how a small vein on his throat pulsated. McCoy just looked bewildered.

"Spock did she hit her head or something? She might have a concussion which might be why she is acting so erratically…" He trailed off as he caught the warning look in Uhura's eye. It was the sort of look that his ex-wife used to give him when she was about to be very, very angry if he said anything else. He hastily averted his gaze and made a beeline for the medical bay exit.

"I'll uh, just give you two some time." He called over his shoulder, as he left. Uhura smiled a bit and turned to look at Spock. She reached a hand towards him, and he leaned over the bed, holding her hand.

"Spock." She said, wishing desperately at that moment, he would kiss her. As if he could read her mind, she bent down and pressed his lips lingeringly against her forehead, his eyes tight with the task of suppressing human emotions.

"Nyota, are you ok? What caused you to faint like that? Is there something wrong, have you developed some sort of human sickness or disease?" He inquired, his eyes flashing dangerously. Uhura gulped a little at that.

"No, not really. Spock…I'm pregnant." She hadn't meant to blurt it out like that, but it was done now.

He froze, completely still. He let go of her hand, as he spun around. Uhura felt her heart drop. She could feel her hearth thudding anxiously as she waited for him to do something, or say anything. When he finally turned back to her, she was taken aback. His face was composed, but his eyes were filled with adoration, wonder, and maybe…love?

"When did you find out?" Uhura squirmed a little at that.

"Well, I've suspected for some time, but I knew for sure the day before we came back to Earth." A shadow flitted across Spock's face.

"So when I informed you of my intentions to leave, you knew, and didn't tell me?" His voice had grown suspiciously calm.

"Yes. I just, I didn't want to be in the way. I didn't want to stand in _your _way, to block you from your people." She said, her voice growing smaller. He stood very still as he unflinchingly stared into her eyes.

"You will never be in my way. And you are my family now. You, and our unborn child. Any other train of thought is illogical." He said firmly. She broke out into a wide grin as she pulled him down to her for another kiss.

"I love you Spock." She said clearly, her eyes shimmering with tears. She didn't expect him to say it back, as she never had before. So it shocked her when he said,

"And I love you Nyota. Very much so." Her jaw dropped as she stared at him uncomprehendingly. Had she heard right? Did he really say he loved her?" Spock perched on the side of the medical bed, one hand tenderly covering Uhura's abdomen, his other holding her hand, with his forehead pressing against hers, both their eyes closed. They stayed like this, in perfect harmony, for what seemed to be an eternity.

Outside the room McCoy couldn't take it any longer as he looked down to review Uhura's blood results. He frowned suddenly, surely that couldn't…could it? He walked quickly into the room but stopped short when he saw the scene taking place before him. Never had he seen two people who looked so in love, especially a Vulcan who was not exactly radiating any emotion. But he could see it in the half Vulcan's body language and posture. His own throat choked up as he witnessed this special and private moment. He tried to back out quickly, not wishing to disturb their peace.

Uhura opened her eyes.

"Spock?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go back to your quarters? I want to get out of here."

"Yes, of course." He helped her out of the bed and as they passed a pensive looking McCoy, Uhura smiled and thanked him.

When they reached Spock's quarters, Uhura climbed quickly in bed, Spock's head resting in her lap as she stroked his face, and ran her fingers through his hair. Spock turned and planted small kisses across Uhura's stomach trailing upwards, until he reached her lips. She gave a laugh.

"I'm so glad you came back." She murmured in between kisses.

"I too am grateful for my decision that I should have never even had to make in the first place." He said, truly meaning it. These emotions he now felt were so foreign to him, but not unwelcome. He knew that after meditation he would revert back to his more composed self, until he was along again with his love. Only she could so completely unravel him and in a freeing way.

"Say you love me again." She playfully ordered, making her intentions clear by wrapping her legs around his. Spock lifted an eyebrow.

"I love you Nyota. And I shall say it as many times as necessary. But as for this…will we hurt the baby?" Uhura smiled and rolled her eyes as she pulled off his own uniform shirt over his head.

"Not at all. And, I love you too." And that was the only words needed for quite some time.

* * *

The morning sun woke her as she opened her eyes to find herself draped over Spock's chest, his arms around her. She sat up, clutching the sheets around her modestly. He woke too.

"Good morning." She said playfully.

"Good morning Nyota." He said, unsure of how to continue. Events from last night after their dinner flooded his mind and memory. He arched his eyebrow.

"How are you? I hope my conduct was suitable last night." He said carefully. She smiled and appraised him with those piercing eyes.

"You were more than suitable," She said wryly. She nervously tried to pull her hair back, afraid she must look like hell. "I probably look awful." She muttered to herself. Spock surprised her by saying,

"You look beautiful, as ever." To this date it was the most…emotional thing he had ever said. Uhura felt her heart melting. It was the perfect thing for him to say.

* * *

**Hope you guys loved all the gushy love stuff. I thought it might be a nice change after all the tears and sadness, but then again, there is always the next chapter ;)**

**

* * *

  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, to be honest, I've lost inspiration =(

And I've been really busy with work and getting ready to move back down to Auburn for school in one week! Due to reviews on this strange A\N I'll decide if I should keep going, or maybe start an entirely new Spock/Uhura story, from a different angle perhaps? Oh and I've started another story, Book of David: Part Two, which is based of the amazing and unfortunately newly cancelled TV show "Kings". Feel free to read it and leave reviews. Such a great show…anyways, comment on what I should do, I am at a crossroads with this story people! Thanks so much to everyone who has stuck with me and this story, and for putting up with my crazy writer's block self =)


End file.
